November 1, 2019 Friday Night SmackDown
The November 1, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 1, 2019 at the KeyBank Center in Buffalo, New York. Episode summary Bayley vs Nikki Cross Bayley was more than up to the challenge of Nikki Cross, but she wasn't ready for the wrath of Shayna Baszler. The SmackDown Women's Champion overcame a valiant effort by Cross to retain her title — with thanks due to close ally Sasha Banks. Cross nearly scored the upset victory with several near-falls, seemingly overwhelming Bayley with her initial aggression. WWE's Twisted Sister had been on a roll in recent weeks with multiple victories, including one in a Six-Pack Challenge two weeks earlier to earn this very title opportunity. The numbers game proved too much for Cross, though, with Banks interfering a second time at ringside to allow Bayley to hit an innovative twisting facebuster for the pinfall victory. Bayley didn't have long to bask in the glow of her win, however, finding herself ambushed by Baszler immediately after the NXT Women's Champion took down Banks. After overpowering Bayley with a gut-wrench dominator and dropping her with a vicious kick, The Queen of Spades made her exit, leaving wreckage in her wake. Rhea Ripley & Tegan Nox vs Fire & Desire With SmackDown already under siege by NXT, the hits kept coming for the blue brand when the night shifted to women’s tag team competition. This time, Rhea Ripley & Tegan Nox took out Fire and Desire in an impromptu challenge. Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville expected a matchup with Carmella & Dana Brooke, but the camera cut backstage to find NXT's Bianca Belair demolishing their scheduled opponents, ending her assault by launching The Princess of Staten Island over a set of crates in savage fashion. That prompted Ripley & Nox to arrive and insert themselves in the match. Seemingly catching the confused and stunned Fire & Desire off-guard, Nox dispatched of Deville by tossing her into the announce team before flooring Mandy with the Shiniest Wizard. The Golden Goddess had little choice but to tap to Ripley's expertly applied inverted Texas Cloverleaf. Adam Cole vs Daniel Bryan The first battle in the march toward Survivor Series is in the books, and Adam Cole made sure that NXT won in emphatic fashion. Earlier in the evening, Daniel Bryan made it clear he had seen enough of NXT's surprises, finding Triple H and WWE Hall of Famer and NXT Trainer Shawn Michaels backstage and demanding answers — and a fight. While the mastermind of NXT was not long for competition on this night, he introduced Bryan to someone who was — NXT Champion Adam Cole. Bryan accepted on the condition that Cole put his title on the line, and with that, the WWE Universe was treated to an instant classic. It was no shock that the first-ever meeting between two of WWE's most technically sound competitors amounted to a squared-circle education. Even with a fractured wrist sustained in recent competition on NXT, Cole went blow-for-blow and then some with Bryan in the impromptu dream match. Though Bryan is widely regarded as perhaps the finest tactician in all of sports-entertainment, the NXT Champion repeatedly showcased his impressive mat acumen en route to victory. A fiery back-and-forth sequence of strikes eventually gave way to Cole connecting with a superkick straight out of Michaels' playbook before hitting the Panama Sunrise and the Last Shot for the win. Cole was soon mobbed by his fellow NXT Superstars, many of whom had already made their presence felt throughout the night at the expense of the SmackDown roster. Triple H joined the fray and threw down the gauntlet not only for SmackDown, but also for Raw, declaring "This is our army, this is our fight, this is our ring. "At Survivor Series, know what you're getting into. Raw and SmackDown, let's see what you got." Results * Singles Match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Bayley © (w/ Sasha Banks) defeated Nikki Cross * Tag Team Match: Rhea Ripley & Tegan Nox defeated Fire And Desire (Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville) by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: Kayla Braxton * Interviewer: Cathy Kelley Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Bayley Category:Bianca Belair Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Cathy Kelley Category:Dakota Kai Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Mandy Rose Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Sonya Deville Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Tegan Nox Category:WWE television episodes